ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes
OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes is a PC and console game based off OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. It's available on Playstation 4, XBOX One, and Windows PC. Plot When Lord Boxman resets the card levels of every hero in Lakewood Plaza, it’s up to K.O. to help his friends and secure his place as a true hero. Battle Lord Boxman’s evil robot army in fast-paced brawls, explore the mall to find quests to complete and level up special POW cards for new abilities to put the pain on Lord Boxman’s most diabolical scheme yet. Synopsis The plot starts when the Pow Card Industries manufactures a new Holo-foil Pow Cards that allows the person holding the card to summon heroes anytime they want, after Lord Boxman is defeated by K.O. again, he decides to buy the Pow Card Industries as payback to all the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo by causing a whole reset of the Heros' Pow Card levels. K.O. decides to help by raising morale after hearing from Dendy that he can bring back their levels by accepting quests from them, Boxman attempts to stop this by creating robot versions of the heroes to cause mayhem only for K.O. to destroy his whole line entirely, while questioning what's K.O.'s Powie Zowie is, Mr. Cardsley reveals that K.O.'s Powie Zowie is the "Cute-a-Clysm", after seeing that Powie Zowies are programmed based on the person's characteristics, Boxman programs K.O.'s Powie Zowie to release T.K.O. who after escaping destroys the plaza, after seeing that nobody blames K.O., he decides to hire him under the impression that he will stop destroying the plaza if he does work for him. Without any other choice, K.O. goes to Boxmore only to discover that Boxman wasn't going to keep his promise, after escaping he discovers, unfortunately, that his friends, mom, and boss have come to Boxmore to save him only to be captured, after rescuing them, Boxman uses his robotized fortress in an last attempt to destroy Lakewood Plaza Turbo only to lose again, K.O. later discovers that he has become Level 1 and celebrates with his friends, only to be interrupted by Boxman in another attempt to destroy him again. Features Characters The main character and the only playable character, is KO. Other featured characters include Enid, Radicles, Carol, Mr. Gar, Darrell, Shannon, Jethro, Mikayla, Raymond, Dendy, and TKO. Pow Cards In Let's Play Heroes, Pow Cards will be a very important feature. The player will be able to collect Pow Cards to use for trading and for gaining Powie Zowies. A Powie Zowie is available when one of the two available card slots is equipped. They are only available for use during battle and, upon use, it will summon the hero tied to the card to aid in combat. They can be used an infinite number of times in between cooldowns. Presumably, the first Pow Cards that will be made available to the player are the Enid, Radicles, Mr. Gar, and Beardo cards. Other cards can also be obtained extremely early on, as Rad will direct KO to use the Pow Card machine. KO will also have possession of his own card which, at the start of the game, is at power level 0. Pow Card levels * KO: Level before 0.1 after final 1 * Dogmun: Level 1 * Radicles (Rad): Level 2 * Enid: Level 3 * Beardo: Level 5 * Mr. Gar: Level 11 * Carol: Level 11 * Red Action: Level 4 * Billiam Milliam: Level -7 * Colewort: Level 0 * Potato: Level 1 * ARMS: Level 2 * Ted Viking and Foxy: Level 2 * Joff: Level 4 * Chameleon Jr.: Level 1 * Drupe: Level 0 * Nick Army: Level 4 * Ginger: Level 3 * Teamster: Level 5 * Dendy: Level 1 * Mr. Logic: Level 2 * Holo-Jane: Level 3 * Elodie: Level 4 * Skateboard Nerd: Level 2 * Baby Teeth: Level 1 Bosses * Jethro: Day 1, Day 8 * Darrell: Day 4, Day 5 Category:Video Games Category:Non Fanon